Undercurrent
by Arbirchy - PNS
Summary: What if one of the most prominent trainers in the region betrayed his loved ones, and had no control over any of it? What if Cyrus, Archie, and Giratina's plans work out the way they wanted it to? Stick around to find out. Rated T for cussing, mild gore, semi-kink.


It's All Under Control

By planesnstuff, a Hoennshipping oneshot.

The entire story is in Brendan's POV.

* * *

Hey peoples!

I'm glad to be back up and running with my new story :)

Huge thanks to u/patchdorris, u/B3tar3ad3r, Shoyru, Noir, SnowLucario, NebulaDreams/ThatSwankySax, Somecallmemichelle, FeSesgh, and everyone on the r/fanfiction discord server. They all helped me with this story. I would also like to thank AshxDawnaddicted for being a good story writer! _wink wink_

Heads up! The next 2 chapters might involve some The Devil Is A Part Timer (watch it on Netflix, it's damn funny)/Harry Potter. I'd like to make a foray into new fandoms!

Be prepped for some dark, depressive stuff here. _(Just like you Sephy)_

Without any further ado, let's get on with this! Remember to review, follow, and fav!

(psst! Psycho Brendan's gonna become my new mascot, so snippets of him might be added to some other stories)

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night at the Ever Grande port. I, Brendan Birch, had just won the championship a few days ago. We were going to have a big party in my hometown of Littleroot. All the people that I care about were going to be there: Gym leaders, my mom, the professor, and May.

May moved here a couple years ago from Johto, and we've been good friends ever since. May decided to pursue the Coordinator path, and just graduated from Sinnoh's Top Coordinator class. I planned to ask her out on a date, because I love her.

Ugh. My stomach was growling in pain, and the ferry was late. I went to go grab some food. I asked for a double bacon cheeseburger at Leaf's (a/n: wendy's) and dug into it with delight. They make the best burgers. I waved in thanks as I exited the restaurant.

I heard something down the road. It sounded like kicking and punching. Naturally, I went over there and readied my Pokéalls. Oh, fuck! There were these two kids beating up a Mightyena.

"Hey! Stop, kid!" I yelled over to them.

They just looked at me and smirked. Normally, after encountering me, kids would cry for ages. But they just smirked.

"How fucking dare you smirk when you're beating up that Pokemon?" I retorted.

"But it's our plan," one of the kids said with a grunt.

At once, I was surrounded by what seemed like thousands of people wearing silver and blue costumes. They had this funny symbol on the top and resembled a skull. This was an evil team. However, I could tell this wasn't Team Magma, who had been disbanded ever since I beat them. This was something else.

Just then, a gruff man came from the hordes of people standing there. He was holding… a pendulum? I was expecting a gun or something, but at least I was not about to be killed. I was shaking and sweating. The man helped me up and saw my Face. I could tell something bad was about to happen. He held the pendulum up to my face and started swinging it. I felt serene and calm watching it, like nothing was going to happen.

 _Thud!_

When I woke up, I was in front of the port building's doors. How long had I been standing there. I ran inside, hoping to not have missed the ship, but thankfully it was just now boarding. Whew! I checked my bag. Tickets, check. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Looked like nothing was stolen.

After I got on the boat, something engulfed me. I was mad for no reason. I rolled up my sleeves and curled my fists in an attempt to get the anger out. I took a few deep breaths.

"Just calm down, Brendan," I said to myself.

It all went away, like a flash. How could that happen? Uh...

I yawned. I was extremely tired. Why was I not in my under-deck room sleeping like a baby? I didn't know. I felt a buzz from my pocket. I took my phone out and read the text.

Dad: Hey, son! When r u arriving?

I smiled. My dad always cared about me, no matter what. I texted back that I'll be home in 3 hours. I arrived at my room as I was texting, and I went inside. I literally fell on the bed and slept.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

I woke up. Why so early? I took a look at my phone and glanced at the Caller ID. It read "May."

"Hey May! Mhm. Yup. And I'm bringing you a surprise. Catch ya later. Bye!" I touched the red button at the bottom of the phone. Just one more hour until we reach Littleroot. Then I could party. I noticed my hair felt weird. I fixed it with my hands and put on my knit cap.

A barrage of memories hit me like a Thunderbolt. Dad beat me with his belt? May abused me and treated me like a slave? No, this isn't right. The gym leaders laughing at me and bullying me? Hmph. I rose up on the bed with both fists curled into a ball.

I came to the sudden realization that the party was just a trick to make me think they cared. All my "friends?" They didn't really care. I was going to get revenge on them once and for all.

Once we arrived at Littleroot, I marched up to my parent's doorstep. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, son!" Dad yelled.

"Hey," I replied bluntly.

I walked over to our dinner table and looked around. Every single one of those "fake friends" was here. My mom tapped me on the shoulder.

"Want a drink, Brendan?" she asked.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Mom," I replied.

"What's wrong, Bren?" Mom asked.

"NOTHING IS WRONG, MOM," I yelled.

"Brendan, what is up with you. You've been glum ever since you arrived," Dad retorted.

"I won't accept this," I yelled back at those traitors. "You've put me through such abuse and mistreatment. I can't fucking take it anymore. You treated me as if I was your slave. Dad hit me, May sneered when I lost to her, and the gym leaders mocked me. I am fucking done with this family. To be honest, I don't care about your shitty-ass lives either."

I paused and removed my knit cap , revealing my brown hair in a semi-boxed shape. Two strands sprung up above my head as I threw my cap on the floor next to me.

"Don't chase after me when you realize how pathetic you are," I spat.

And with that, I stormed off, feet kicking up sand. I heard May calling after me, but I just walked off into the forest.

Again, those feelings simply vanished once I was out of Littleroot. I felt safe, far from the traitors that abused me.

"I'm never coming back," I said to myself.

"No you aren't," an unknown voice said.

Someone came out of the shadows and walked towards me. I was expecting the guy to pull a gun on me, but he just brought his hand out.

He snapped his fingers and I immediately felt safe. Things were going to be fine. I could just sleep here.

I fell to the ground with a thud.

 **Archie**

Heh. I've got this kid under my control. He'll be helpful for the plan we're about to execute.

"Now kid, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Brendan Birch…" he said with no hint of feeling.

"When I break you out of this trance, you are going to have no memory of this encounter. You will just remember that I snapped my fingers. Ok?" I commanded him.

"Yes, master," he replied obediently.

His eyes still glazed over, I put him in a Jeep and drove off.

 **Brendan**

Ugh. My head hurt. I squinted my eyes in the bright light. I was in a… bed? I opened my eyes fully and sat up.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled at no one.

Immediately, a figure came through the door. He was buff and had a blue coat. He wore a gold necklace and a blue bandana.

"I'm really sorry for bringing you here like this," the man said.

Now that I was fully awake, I noticed this wasn't the local route. This was a military-like airplane. We seemed to be still on the ground, though.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Archie. I am the leader of Team Aqua, and I noticed something was off about you. I knew you wouldn't go without a fight. I hypnotized you," he said.

I was kinda taken aback at this. I knew what hypnosis could do. It ain't a joke.

He looked at me before chuckling a bit. Archie continued, "Don't worry, kid, there's no long lasting effects. I didn't go _that_ far."

"So you kidnapped me. Just great," I mumbled.

"Almost forgot," Archie explained. "Kid named May left you this."

I took the note from his hand and read the note.

 _Brendan, if you're reading this_ ,

 _Where the fuck have you gone? Why the blow-out. Call me back NOW._

Foolish girl ain't gonna lull me into submission again.

"Hey, here's your phone in case you actually want to call the kid," Archie said.

I sighed. Calling May and explaining would be the least I could do.

I typed in the number into the dialpad and pressed the green call button.

Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

Riii- "Brendan."

"May, I'm re-" I started.

"Don't say a fucking word, Brendan. We helped you through your journey, and you go off and treat us like shit? What drugs have you taken?"

"You know what?" I retorted. "If you aren't trusting me right off the bat, and not even letting me talk, I shouldn't listen to you. Not after that."

I hung up immediately. Brats like her wouldn't get to me.

Archie called me over to him. "Hey kid, wear these. They're more comfortable than what you're wearing now."

I walked towards him and picked up the clothes.

"If you want to go change in the bathroom, be quick. Plane's about to take off," Archie explained.

I quickly ran and changed into these new clothes. Sure, they were rustic and piratey, but they would have to do.

As I fitted on my bandana, everything felt in place. I was safe and sound. I didn't feel like I was in danger from having been kidnapped.

"Hey, Archie," I said as I walked in the room, making sure to shut the door.

But then, he snapped his fingers, and everything went dark.

 **Archie**

I still can't believe I pulled that stunt off. A champion like Brendan should be resistant to this, but I guess he didn't have the proper training.

"Now Brendan, you are now an Admin of Team Aqua. You will obey my every command, whether in trance or not. Alright?"

"Yes, master," he said dully.

"Even if it's not very ethical?" I questioned.

"Yes, master," he said again.

 _Snap._

 **Brendan**

When I woke up, I felt an immense obligation to follow Archie. What Archie says goes, because he rescued me from the traitors. I would face immense consequences if I ever disobeyed Master Archie. I had to.

"Brendan," Archie said. "We're about to land at Mt. Coronet's local airport. Alright?"

"Alright, Archie," I said.

 _whoosh! roooooar!_

I felt a cold breeze as we exited Coronet Research Airport. It was freezing cold out there.

Once we went inside the safety of a mountain cave, two other groups followed us. One group had big R's on their shirts and the other had G's. The blue-haired man entered the middle of the cave's clearing and started speaking.

"Hello everyone. I'm Cyrus. I brought you all here today because I want to harness the power of the great legendary, Giratina. We have Team Rocket with Ethan and Red, and Team Aqua with Archie and Brendan. Oh, and one more thing."

Two Galactic grunts dragged in a boy about the same age as me, with grey hair and a red french-looking cap. This wasn't an ordinary 12 year old.

. . . Lucas?

* * *

I'm probably evil for leaving you at that :) _heh heh_

So guys, I have some questions! I'm still relatively new to the fanfic community, so

1\. Should I crosspost on AO3 and Wattpad?

2\. Should I start a site _(where all the gorey m-rated kinky stuff can be posted)_ where I make detailed reviews and post my stories?

Thanks for reading, have a great day! :)


End file.
